Appelle moi Tony
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Os stony


Cela faisait un an. Un an que Tony Stark, génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire et iron man à ces heures perdues, avait "invité" (forcé énormément à vrai dire) les Avengers à vivre dans sa tour. Tout ce passait pour le mieux si ce n'est les colères d'une montagne de muscles boostés aux rayons gama, la force et l'impatience d'un dieu surpuissant et la parade nuptiale haute en couleur qu'avaient engagé les deux meilleurs agents du Shield.

Mais quelque chose tracassait notre cher ami Stark : cela faisait un an que Steve Rogers, le symbole de la nation, le Captain de l'Amérique, s'obstinait à l'appeler "Stark" et non "Tony" comme le faisait tout ses coéquipiers. Pire encore, il le vouvoyait!!! Et ça, l'homme de fer, qui se trouvait être en réalité un alliage d'or et de titane, ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait donc mis au point le plan parfait pour arrêter ce massacre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on retrouva notre cher Steve dans les bras de notre protagoniste en armure, en train d'échanger un baiser des plus passionné, à plus de 100 mètres du sol, au dessus de la baie de Manhattan. Comment sommes nous arrivés là?! Retournons quelques minutes en arrière si le cœur vous en dit. (De toute façon c'est moi qui écrit donc vous n'avez pas le choix )

Steve Rogers n'était pas un lève tard. En général, il se trouvait le premier dans la cuisine le matin, une tasse de café à la main. Pendant ce petit moment de tranquillité, il se plaisait à dessiner sur son carnet de croquis. Tout y passait, que ce soit la vue qu'il avait en regardant la fenêtre ou la cafetière en passant par ses coéquipiers. Mais ce qu'il préférait dessiner, c'était Tony.

Il était le modèle parfait avec ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux en bataille, sa musculature parfaite, sa présence et son charisme. Si Steve avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué qu'il éprouvait du désir voir plus si affinité pour son hôte. Tout le trahissait. Les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient en sa présence, son regard qui le cherchait à chaque instant, cette inquiétude lors des combats de le voir blessé ou plus. Cette envie insupportable de le protéger,le pendre dans ses bras, lui faire crier son nom jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Oui, si Steve avait été honnête, il aurait avoué qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de Tony Stark.

Mais, au lieu d'assumer pleinement ses sentiments, il se cachait derrière un masque de professionnalisme en présence du milliardaire. Ainsi, sa relation avec l'autre homme était des plus platonique.

Alors, quand le grand Tony Stark vint l'enlacer, il se demanda s'il n'était pas encore en train de faire un de ses rêves peu catholiques les mettants tout les deux en scène.

"Stark, qu'est-ce que vous faites?! s'exclama Steve.

-Je te fais un câlin beau blond. rétorqua le dit Stark.

-Que... Arrêtez cela tout de suite enfin!!! enchaîna un soldat rougissant.

-Quand tu m'appellera par mon prénom. décida Tony.

-Pardon?! s'écria le héros de l'Amérique.

-Tu as très bien compris, appelle moi Tony. dit ce dernier."

Alors là, Steve n'en menait pas large. C'était quoi ce bazar? Tony était-il sérieux. Et qu'elle était cette chaleur qui enflammait son corps et le consumais de toute part? Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite?

"Ah ça?! Mais c'est une réaction purement chimique du au fait que tu te retrouve collé à un modèle de beauté et

d'intelligence hors norme. dis Tony un sourire aux lèvres."

Oh non, il avait pensé tout haut! C'était foutu. Maintenant, Stark allait savoir qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié pour lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et vite.

Steve repoussa Tony de ses bras puissant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce démon aux allures d'ange. Mais, alors qu'il reculait, il trébucha et tomba par la baie vitrée grande ouverte. S'en suivie une chute vertigineuse vers le sol.

Au moment où il pensait son heure arrivée, deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent et il se sentit remonter. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il tomba nez à nez avec Tony en armure. Seul lui manquait mon "masque" si l'on puis dire.

Les orbes azures du Captain rentrèrent en collisions avec celles chocolat de l'homme de fer. Puis les yeux de Steve dérivèrent vers la bouche de son vis à vis.

"Stark" commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

La bouche de Tony était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut à la fois doux et passionné. Jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation de bien être se propageant dans tout ses membres. C'est alors que le froid revint s'emparer de ses lèvres.

"Stark" dit-il avec réprobation.

Ce dernier eu un rictus et dit:

"Appelle moi Tony

-Stark! Continuez ce que vous avez commencé! s'indigna Captain America."

Mais il était déjà partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ignorant totalement Steve et ces gémissements plaintifs. Puis, ce dernier murmura:

"Tony?"

Alors, seulement à ce moment là, notre cher Iron man consentit à la demande de son futur amant et l'embrassa.


End file.
